


Coming home to a beautiful scene

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Sean, Adalind and Nick have decided to live and raise their family together.
I see Trubel as an asexual, like myself.I don't hate Julliete/ Eve, I just don't know what to do with her





	

Sean enters the mansion to the sight of his daughter running and laughing, Nick right behind her, holding Kelly out in front of him, making growling noises. Moving the baby boy as if it were him making the noises, and thrusting the baby slightly forward, as if he were going to attack.  
“Daddy, daddy” Diana squealed, “the monster’s going to eat me.”  
Kelly giggled as his father moved a little faster to press his slobbery wet mouth on his sister.  
Sean could not control the smile that spread on his face. This was a better scene to come home to than an empty apartment. The scene he had experienced for so many years before.  
He bends down to give his daughter a kiss on her head. Then turns to Nick and Kelly. The baby also gets a kiss on his head. The boy’s father, a kiss on the lips.  
“Can I get one of those.” Adalind says, as she enters the room.  
Sean kisses her the same as he did Nick, gently on the lips, keeping it tame for the others in the room.  
Namely, his daughter and the brunette sitting on the couch.  
“Hello, Trubel” Sean greets the she-grimm. The young woman was living with them, do to the fact she wanted to ensure Nick’s safety.  
So, despite what he had done to Miesner, Miss Rubel had decided to move into the mansion when Nick did. To “Watch his back” as she claimed. And while never openly hostile to the half zauberbiest, made it obviously clear that she did not like him.  
The half royal thought maybe she wanted Nick for herself, but Adalind had told him, from what she had witnessed, Trubel may be asexual, and only saw Nick as a big brother.  
Adalind, it seemed, was given a little more of a pass since she only hurt Nick emotionally, and only in order to protect her children.  
Sean also suspected Adalind’s cooking kept her in good standing with the she-grimm.  
Speaking of.  
“Dinner's almost ready” Adalind told everyone. She looks at Sean. You have enough time to change, you know how Kelly gets when he’s eating.”  
Indeed he did, they had discovered the baby had a powerful arm like his father, when he had launched a good portion of his food across the room, in a show of great dislike for the peas his mother had given him.  
Sean left and quickly changed into a simple t-shirt and jeans, not normally his preferred style, but they were practical when there were messy children around.  
Plus, he always got lustful looks from both of his lovers, so it was a win win.  
They sat down as one family unit at the table. And for Sean, it was a beautiful scene.


End file.
